Aftermath
by Eagle-Eyes
Summary: Who sent that warning to Headmistress McGonagall? Follow the adventures of Harry, Ron and Hermione as they set out to solve the puzzle and destroy Voldemort. HBP Spoilers.
1. Reflections

Reflections

Harry sat silently on his bed in the dark. Ron was snoring quietly on the second bed in his room at the Dursley's. Hermione was sound asleep in the guest room next door. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had been incensed when they had arrived earlier that day. The past few days had been a trial Harry didn't want to repeat. He was still in a state of shock; however, he had made several major decisions already and was anxious to get started on the path that Albus Dumbledore had set him on.

Following the funeral, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had departed Hogwarts for probably the last time aboard the Hogwarts Express. The ride to King's Cross Station in London was quieter than any ride in the 6 years Harry had ridden the train. There was no running in the corridor, raucous bouts of laughter or loud shouts of joy as the train rushed them towards an uncertain future.

---

Uncle Vernon had met Harry at the station in a foul mood. The note they had received two days previously telling him when Harry would arrive was unexpected. He remembered what that freak man had said last year before Harry left. He knew Harry would be returning this summer for a few more weeks and then they would be rid of that freak forever. But, he wasn't expecting him this soon. He remembered the letter with some thoughts of joy.

"The train will be arriving at King's Cross Station several weeks earlier than usual due to the unexpected death of the headmaster. All exams have been cancelled for this year. Those students who would normally take the O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s will be able to apply directly to the school for make-up exams to be taken prior to the start of the new school year in September. Please be sure to make arrangements to pick up your student when the train arrives."

'So, the headmaster was dead, thought Vernon. 'That old freak with the long beard that criticized them last year is dead. Without threats from a deceased godfather and now a deceased headmaster, maybe the next few weeks wouldn't be so bad, after all.'

Harry remembered the scene at the station, wincing at the raised voices.

"Harry dear, please let us know if we can do anything for you," a concerned Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged him fiercely. "Ron is going with you, and I expect both of you to keep in touch and be on time for the wedding."

"Yes, Mum," said a thoroughly cowed Ron.

"Well, that was difficult," said a harried Hermione, rushing towards where Harry and Ron were waiting with their trunks and cages.

"What was?" asked Ron.

"Telling my parents I wasn't going home with them this summer. I told them I'd be staying at Harry's until Bill's wedding and I would be in touch with them later. They weren't very happy."

"Did you say when you'd be in touch?" asked Harry.

"No. I didn't want them to worry. I'll be able to apparate home to visit with them later. It's time they realized that I've grown up. Besides, you need me to help you figure out those horcruxes," replied Hermione.

"Okay, then, if you two are with me, let's go meet my Uncle Vernon. He's definitely not going to like this. I can see him fuming already."

"Don't worry, Harry," Hermione said with a grin. "Ron and I are adults now. If he gives you any trouble, we'll take care of him."

"Sure thing mate," Ron agreed.

As they approached Uncle Vernon, he began his tirade. "What, no guard? No one to tell me how to treat you this summer, boy? Heard that old man was dead. Didn't think you'd be coming back with him gone since you're nearly an 'adult.' Can't see why they think you'd be an adult when you're not 18. Everyone knows you're not an adult until you reach 18."

"Hello, Uncle Vernon," Harry said. "This is Ron and Hermione. They're my best friends from school and they're coming over to spend a few weeks with me."

"Absolutely not." Uncle Vernon responded, his face beginning to turn purple. "Bad enough you're there. I will not have any of your freaky friends in my house."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," responded Harry. "But it's only for a short time. Ron's brother Bill is getting married in a couple of weeks and we'll be leaving for the wedding. It's unlikely I'll come back after that." Harry managed to keep Hermione from saying anything knowing how incensed she would be at hearing them called 'freaks.'

Aunt Petunia and Dudley had thrown their own fits when Ron and Hermione had accompanied Harry into the house.

"Mum, the freak's home; and he's brought other freaks with him. Make them leave."

"Who are these people?" shrieked Petunia. "How dare you invite your freaky friends over?"

"Excuse me," Hermione interjected, touching Harry on the arm. "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley. We're friends of Harry's and didn't want him to be alone after the death of the headmaster. You see, Professor Dumbledore was a friend to all of us and was especially close to Harry here. We thought it would be best if the three of us stayed together for a few days after leaving Hogwarts."

"Well, there's no room here. Harry sleeps in Dudley's second bedroom and there's simply no place for you two to sleep, so you'll have to leave." Petunia stated plainly. She then glimpsed Pigwidgeon's cage and Crookshanks' basket. What are those?"

"That's Ron's owl, Pig and Hermione's cat Crookshanks," answered Harry.

"Absolutely not, no way, get them out of here right now. I'll not have any more freaks or their freakish pets in my house frightening poor Dudders."

"That's okay, Mrs. Dursley," Hermione countered. "Ron and I are adults and are fully capable of taking care of ourselves and our pets. We'll stay in Harry's room and out of your way."

"I don't want any funny business going on in there. And don't expect me to go out of my way for you then," stormed Petunia.

Ron and Hermione started up the stairs with their trunks hovering behind them.

"Hey, how about a little help here?" Harry said exasperated as he was trying to maneuver his heavy trunk up the steps.

"Sorry." Hermione quickly placed a hover charm on Harry's trunk, and it, too, followed them up the stairs.

"I sure hope Mr. Weasley let the Ministry know you two were coming with me or I'm sure we'll be getting several owls about under-age magic." Harry said as they entered his room.

"He did," Ron stated. "Told me when they met me at the train. Said he'd get the floo hooked up, too. Got anything to eat around here?"

"Always thinking with your stomach, Ron?" Hermione said as she tossed Ron a bag of goodies she had saved from the train. "Now, let's see about making this more comfortable for us."

"We do have a guest room next door," Harry said sneakily. "Aunt Marge is practically the only one who ever stays in it. Why don't you take it Hermione? Ron can bunk in here with me."

"Good. That'll make it easier. Now, let's see if I can transfigure a bed for Ron out of some of these old things."

"If anyone can, you can," offered Ron, encouragingly. He knew he didn't stand a chance. They had barely started some of the more complicated transfigurations and Hermione was the only one who could do them. "If nothing else, Harry can always call Kreacher to come help us."

"Yeah," responded Harry, "like Kreacher would want to make us comfortable."

"Really, Ron," Hermione complained. "Can't you think of doing things for yourself instead of trying to put Kreacher through the torment of serving us. I wish Harry would just set him free."

"Well, I could always call on Dobby." Harry said softly. "I'm sure he would be more than glad to help us out. Besides, I know he's only waiting for me to leave Hogwarts so he can come work for me."

"Well, if we can't get things situated, that is a possibility, but I'm fairly sure I can transfigure furniture. After all, I have read about it and do know how to do some of the more complex transfigurations." Hermione wasn't absolutely certain she could do it, but absolutely refused to allow Harry to call a house elf to work for them.

After they'd all settled in some, Harry suggested going down to look for food. Once in the kitchen, with the Dursley's suddenly deciding to go out for dinner, Hermione and Harry went to work. Harry was a good cook, and Hermione was decent. Ron was simply flabbergasted that food could be prepared without magic.

"Boy, Dad would have a field day watching the two of you," he said.

After they had cleaned up the kitchen, all three of them went upstairs and decided to go to bed early so they could get a fresh start on their plans the next day. Harry; however, woke shortly after going to sleep. He kept dreaming about horcruxes and fighting evil. He even dreamed about Professor Dumbledore telling him that he should trust Snape.

Harry sat at the desk, looking out. Hedwig was hunting. Pig had left earlier to carry a letter to Ron's parents letting them know they had arrived safely and would be okay. He was alone with his thoughts and memories. Quietly, he pulled out parchment and ink. He made a few notes about what had happened, wishing he had a pensieve to go over what he had seen and heard recently, especially his 'lessons' with Professor Dumbledore. He sighed, then put his quill down and went back to bed. Morning would be here soon and with it, Hermione's mind. He only hoped Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wouldn't be too mad at him with Ron and Hermione there.


	2. Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter realm. That belongs to someone with the initials JKR and since mine are LDJ it obviously doesn't belong to me. So, I won't make any money on this, pity…

Warning: HBP spoilers.

AN: I've made detail changes following reviewers pointing out an error. Thank you for your reviews.

Aftermath by Eagle-Eyes

Chapter 2. Plans

Harry woke later than he usually did at the Dursley's, sat up and put his glasses on. Hedwig had just arrived back from a night of hunting. She hooted softly and pecked gently at his finger before settling into her cage for a nap. Pig hadn't returned from the Weasley's and Harry didn't expect him back until that night or even the next day.

Ron turned over at Hedwig's hoots and said sleepily, "Five more minutes, Mum."

Harry threw a pillow at him and said, "Get up, Ron. Let's go get breakfast."

"Harry, Ron, are you up?" Hermione said softly as she knocked softly on the door.

"Well, we're awake." Harry said. "Give us time to get up and dressed. We'll meet you in the dining room in 10 minutes."

As Harry and Ron were going down the stairs, they overheard Hermione talking to Aunt Petunia about her parents.

"But, Mrs. Dursley, just because I'm a witch and can do magic, doesn't mean I'm a freak."

"Don't say that word in this house." Aunt Petunia cried.

"What, magic or witch?" asked Hermione. "My parents are muggles, you know. Non-magic like you. They don't think I'm a freak. It took them time to get used to the idea, but now they like my differences. They think it's neat that I've had the opportunity to go to Hogwarts and learn about the wizarding world."

"Give it up Hermione," Harry interjected. "Good morning, Aunt Petunia. Shall I fix breakfast for everyone?"

"I'll help, Harry." Hermione said as she stood up. "Will Mr. Dursley and Dudley be joining us this morning, Mrs. Dursley?"

"What? Uh, yes." stuttered Aunt Petunia. She watched keenly as Harry and Hermione went into the kitchen and began to cook bacon and eggs.

Ron opened the window and took the Daily Prophet from the owl that was tapping on the window; thankful they had learned how to pre-pay for their copies. He glanced briefly at the headlines, and said, "It seems calm today. No major outbreaks of violence. They're still looking for Snape. The school governors are scheduled to meet next week to discuss the schedule for testings this summer."

Hermione and Harry placed breakfast on the table as Uncle Vernon and Dudley entered the kitchen. Hermione had enlarged the table so all six of them could sit together. Aunt Petunia had been staring at them dumbfounded the entire time. Dudley and Uncle Vernon started to sputter as Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at one end, but Hermione stopped them with a simple, "It's okay. We cooked it in the way my parents, my_ non-magic_ parents, taught me to cook. They're dentists, you know."

Following breakfast and a quick "scourgify" by Hermione, the trio headed up the stairs to Harry's room. There they sat on the floor with parchment and quills out. It was time to begin their planning.

"First of all," Hermione began. "What is a 'Horcrux'"?

"According to Professor Slughorn's memory Professor Dumbledore showed me in the pensieve, a Horcrux is an item that can contain a part of your soul." Harry said. "Professor Slughorn had a conversation with Tom Riddle during his 6th year about Horcruxes. Tom asked about them, how they were created and how many a person could create. Professor Slughorn said that in order to create one, a person would have to commit a crime of great evil, such as murder. He said that a portion of one's soul could then be placed in the Horcrux. Tom suggested that if one was good why not seven as that would be the magically perfect number. Professor Slughorn couldn't imagine anyone wanting to commit one murder, much less more. The memory ended there and I was unable to speak with Professor Slughorn about it."

"Well, I'll need to do more research on those," Hermione began. "But, where? I don't know if we'll be allowed in the Hogwarts library this summer or where there might be another library."

"What about Grimauld Place?" asked Ron.

"Sure," Harry continued. "The Black family had a large library and most of the books were about the dark arts. There's got to be something there."

"Okay. Let's put that aside for now. Tell me about your lessons with Professor Dumbledore. Specifically, what was the main thing you learned from him? What was he trying to tell you this year?" Hermione wanted to everything into a neat list of things to search for.

"Well," Harry began. "He wanted me to know about Lord Voldemort. His childhood, what was important to him, that type of thing."

"Then start at the beginning." Hermione suggested.

"Okay, we'll begin with Tom Riddle before he became Lord Voldemort. Tom was an orphan. His mother was a witch by the name of Merope Gaunt. Her father, Marvolo, brother, Morfin and she were the last descendents of Salazar Slytherin. All of them spoke in Parseltongue. They lived in a hovel in Little Hangleton. Morfin had received multiple warnings about misuse of magic from the Ministry of Magic. Merope was little more than a squib."

"Lord Voldemort, half-blood and his magic parent almost a squib." Ron laughed. "And to think he's the one touting all this pure-blood nonsense."

"Yeah," Harry continued. "Her father teased her about it. I saw the memory of the head of the Misuse of Magic department. Marvolo Gaunt was very proud of their heritage and waved a ring and a locket in front of the ministry representative, claiming the locket was from Slytherin himself. It had an ornate 'S' on it. The ring had a family crest on it. Following this visit, Marvolo and Morfin were sent to Azkaban. It seems Marvolo attacked ministry representatives and Morfin had received multiple warnings about his use of magic in the presence of and on muggles. Merope had always fancied Tom Riddle, a young man who lived in Little Hangleton. Now that she was alone, she decided to go after what she wanted. She used a love potion to get Tom Riddle to marry her. At some point after the wedding, she stopped using the love potion and Tom left her. Alone and pregnant, she fell into the practice of not using magic, again behaving as if she was a squib. Penniless, she went to Borgin and Burkes and sold her locket for 10 galleons. She ended up at a muggle orphanage where an hour after she gave birth, naming her son Tom Marvolo Riddle, she died."

"Blimey," said Ron. "So he really is the Heir of Slytherin."

"What do we know of his childhood?" Hermione asked.

"According to Professor Dumbledore's memory, Tom Riddle was pretty much a loner. He was a something of a bully according to the orphanage worker. He also liked to steal things, usually from those he'd bullied, almost like a trophy. Professor Dumbledore made him give those items back before he could start school. Professor Dumbledore said he wanted to keep a close eye on Tom Riddle while he was at school. Unlike most muggle raised wizards, Tom had realized he had a special gift and was consciously using it."

"What do you mean, 'consciously using it'?" Ron asked.

"The way Tom asked Professor Dumbledore questions was almost like he was demanding an answer, or when he suggested Professor Dumbledore do something, it was like he expected it to be done."

"Almost like he was using Imperious?"

"Yeah, something like that." Harry explained. "I'm not sure if it was, I didn't ask Professor Dumbledore about it, but that's almost what it seemed like."

"History tells us he killed his father and his father's parents. And we know his mother died right after he was born. What about his uncle and grandfather?" Hermione was always one for getting all the facts.

"Well, Marvolo died shortly after he left Azkaban and Riddle killed Morfin." Harry paused. "It was the way he did it. He went to Little Hangleton as a teenager to find out about his family and met his uncle. He interrogated Morfin, found out about his father; then modified Morfin's memory so that the next day when Tom Riddle, Sr., and his parents were found dead, Morfin confessed to the murder. Even his wand was deemed to have been used for the murders."

"Wow," exclaimed Ron. "What a nightmare."

Hermione glared at Ron.

"Speaking of nightmares, had any lately?" Ron continued.

"No. Professor Dumbledore seemed to think that Voldemort realized my mind was connecting with his with no effort on my part, so he closed his mind to me. Now, my nightmares are normal ones. You know, Snape yelling the killing curse, Dumbledore falling, me trying to get Snape, but missing, Snape ridiculing me." Harry paused then added quietly, "Voldemort going after Ginny again."

"What's going on between you and Ginny? I thought you two were getting close before we left Hogwarts, but she didn't even try to join us on the train. Did you have a fight or something?" Ron asked.

"Something." Harry began. He paused and then said "I can't get close to her right now. Everything in my heart says to. I've never been happier than when I was with her, but I can't take a chance. Look what Voldemort did to her back in second year with her just being the sister of my best friend. Think of what he could do if she was my girlfriend."

"I thought it might be something like that," Hermione volunteered.

"Yeah, just be careful you don't hurt her." Ron threatened. "Best mate or not, you hurt my sister, you'll pay for it."

"That's why I told her we couldn't be together right now. After this is all over, if she's still waiting for me, then -- " Harry paused.

"Let's just wait and see what happens, okay Harry." Hermione finished for him.

They sat quietly for a few minutes while Hermione read over her notes.

"How did you know Riddle was a teenager when he killed Morfin?" Hermione questioned.

"He was wearing Marvolo's ring when I saw him in Professor Slughorn's memory and that's the only time he could have gotten it." Harry responded.

"Let's see now." Hermione started again. "What did you find out about the Horcruxes that Voldemort used? Do we know how many, what they are, where they might be located?"

"Well," Harry said thoughtfully. "Professor Dumbledore seemed to think that Voldemort probably planned on making seven. We believe he used his diary as one Horcrux. That was destroyed back in second year in the Chamber of Secrets. He also used his father's ring. Dumbledore destroyed it. That's what happened to his hand."

"We wondered about that. Everyone said it had to be a curse or something, but no one wanted to believe Professor Dumbledore could be cursed to that extent." Hermione stated.

"Professor Dumbledore seemed to think that Voldemort would want trophies or well-known relics to use as his Horcruxes. You know, like his father's ring, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's."

"Slytherin's locket?" Hermione interrupted. "I thought his mother sold it before he was born."

"Yeah, how did he find that? And what about Hufflepuff's cup?" Ron asked.

"Well, before Riddle left Hogwarts, he asked to be allowed to stay on as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. The headmaster felt he was too young and suggested he gain some experience. Professor Dumbledore showed me a memory where Riddle was working at Borgin and Burkes. Everyone thought it was a waste, someone of Riddle's caliber working there. Most people thought he'd go far in the Ministry. One day he was sent to a patron to purchase some artifacts. She was bragging on what she had and showed Riddle a cup with a badger engraved on it that she claimed to have belonged to Hufflepuff. She also showed him a heavy gold locket containing an ornate serpentine 'S'. She commented that Mr. Burke had told her when she purchased it that the ragged looking girl he bought it from didn't know its value. She died two days later. Her old house elf confessed to accidentally poisoning her. The cup, a family heirloom since she was descended from Hufflepuff, as well as the locket were missing. Professor Dumbledore seemed to believe Riddle was responsible."

"That's very likely." Hermione said. Then she tapped her quill on the parchment. "I sure wish we could see those memories. Any possibility that they are still in the headmaster's office?"

"I don't know. We could owl Professor McGonagall and ask." Harry said, picking up parchment and quill. He quickly penned a note to Professor McGonagall asking if they could come visit her in a few weeks to ask some questions he had about Professor Dumbledore's death. He didn't want to go into details in a letter, but they would probably need her help to find some of the Horcruxes. If not her specific help, at least help from the Headmaster's old office. After all, his pensieve was still there and it was possible so were the memories he had shown Harry.

'Besides,' thought Harry, 'who knows how much help Professor Dumbledore's portrait might be.' He kept that thought to himself. Not wanting to give false hope to his friends.

The trio spent several days going over every aspect of everything Harry and Professor Dumbledore spoke of and did over the year. Hermione made meticulous notes and interrogated Harry continually.

The next few weeks were interrupted by a visit from Hermione's parents. She had called them and told them where she was staying and suggested they drop in for a visit. She didn't mention this to the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia was shocked that "such a nice couple would have a freak daughter like you." Hermione just ignored her.

The trio enjoyed exploding snap, chess and outings in the park. The spoke to Mrs. Figg whenever they saw her and did their best to avoid Mrs. Dursley, but managed to terrorize Dudley often enough. They felt Aunt Petunia couldn't complain too much. After all, they did most of the cooking and cleaning. Ron even helped Harry mow the grass and weed the flowerbed, exclaiming at how much muggles could do without the use of magic.

Professor McGonagall responded to Harry's owl and asked Harry, Hermione and Ron to stop by Hogwarts following Bill and Fleur's wedding. Hermione made her list of what needed to be researched and the most likely places to start.


	3. The Burrow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. I'm just playing with someone else's imagination.

Chapter 3. The Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley had been owling daily trying to get the trio to come over prior to Bill's wedding. She kept insisting, "You can't possibly be getting enough to eat with those muggles."

So, with only two days to go before the wedding, Harry, Ron and Hermione packed their trunks and opened the floo for travel. Ron grabbed his trunk, stepped up to the fireplace, tossed down some floo powder and said "The Burrow" disappearing in a flash of green flame.

Hermione, always the polite one, turned to Aunt Petunia, "Thank you for allowing us to stay Mrs. Dursley."

"Not like I had much choice in the matter," Aunt Petunia muttered.

"I do hope we weren't too much trouble," Hermione continued.

"Actually, no," Aunt Petunia faltered.

"I also hope we've shown you that magic is not bad or freakish, just different." Hermione acted as though she hadn't heard anything Aunt Petunia said. She then picked up her trunk and Crookshanks' basket, and followed Ron.

Harry turned prior to leaving and said, "You know, Aunt Petunia, since Mum was magic and she was your sister, there's a probability of a wild strain of magic in the family. Even though Dudley never showed any signs, it's always possible that his children will be magic. If that ever happens, I hope you don't treat them the way you treated me. I also hope that you'll give them the chances I had and that you'll try to contact me when that happens. I'll try to keep an eye out, since you are, after all, family."

Dudley, upon hearing his name, came from the kitchen where he had been having a snack, to listen to what Harry had said. "You mean there may be more freaks like you in the family?" he questioned.

"It's possible. You won't know, though, until their magic appears," Harry responded. "See you." He then grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage, tossed the floo powder and left, intending never to return.

"That's not possible, is it Mum?" Dudley asked, looking skeptically at Aunt Petunia.

"No, I don't think so. Still, let's not tell your father about this." Aunt Petunia was glad that was over and they'd never see Harry or any of those freaks again.

-----

"There you are, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said has he stepped out of the floo. "You need a good lunch. Take your things up to Ron's room, and then come back down immediately. I need to get a few good meals into you. You're way to thin."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." Harry responded quietly. He was used to this. Mrs. Weasley acted like he never ate anything unless she prepared it. He met Ron in the room they were to share while at the Burrow and said hello to Hedwig, who had arrived earlier that morning.

"Ginny's in the kitchen." Ron stated simply. "She's not looking too good. I hope you don't upset her too much while you're here."

"I'm looking forward to seeing her," Harry said. "I just can't let myself get too close to her until I take out Voldemort. She knows that. I told her so before we left Hogwarts."

"I know, mate," Ron responded. "It's just she's my little sister and I have to protect her."

"Sure," Harry replied glumly as they walked down the stairs.

"Did you tell them, Harry?" Hermione asked when Harry and Ron arrived in the kitchen.

"Yeah, but they weren't too happy to hear it." Harry replied.

"Tell who what?" asked Ginny.

"Aunt Petunia and Dudley that since Mum was magic, there's always the possibility that one of Dudley's children could be magical," Harry answered.

"If that happened, we would need to take the poor child away and raise it ourselves. I don't want another child to be raised by magic-hating muggles," Mrs. Weasley muttered under her breath. Then said louder, "lunch is ready, let's get you four fed."

"I read about magic traits and bloodlines in some of my research last year," Hermione said as they began eating. "Although magic pops up in only one or two members of a muggle family, it's not uncommon for magic to be reinforced and continue in a family line. I told Harry that he needed to warn Mrs. Dursley and Dudley of this in case magic reappeared in the family. I know Harry wouldn't want another child to be raised as a 'freak' like he was."

"I told them I'd keep an eye out in case it ever happened. I hope it doesn't, but like you said, it could. Lunch sure is good, Mrs. Weasley." Harry quickly changed the topic.

After lunch the four of them went out to the gardens. Ron and Hermione took the opportunity to have some time to themselves. They had not really had any 'together time' while at the Dursley's not wanting to leave Harry feeling left out.

Harry and Ginny sat on the swings quietly talking.

"I've missed you," Ginny began.

"I've missed you, too," said Harry.

"I know what you've got to do, but I still want to be with you."

"Me, too, but I can't take the chance that Voldemort will send Death Eaters after you. It's bad enough that they know you're my best mate's sister, but if they realize how important you are to me, they can hurt you just to get to me."

"I know, but it's hard."

"I'll try to keep you updated on what we're doing, but I don't want to make any promises. I've got to get this thing done first. It's what Professor Dumbledore wanted me to do."

"You're not telling me everything are you?" Ginny asked him.

"No, but there's a reason for it. You'll understand one day. I promise. I'll tell you everything when it's all over."

"Just make sure you do."

Harry kissed her gently and went back inside. Ginny stayed on the swings thinking. Something was up and she knew it. Ron and Hermione were involved. They obviously knew all about it. She had to figure it out. She decided she'd ask Hermione that night when they went to bed. Ginny decided it was time for the youngest Weasley to use her charms on entire family. Even the extended members wouldn't be left out of this hunt.

Fred and George arrived in time for dinner and were warned immediately by Mrs. Weasley, "no pranks."

"Ah, Mum," began Fred, or was it George?

"None whatsoever," Mrs. Weasley continued. "Or there'll be no dinner for you two."

"Yes, Mum," the twins said together.

Mr. Weasley arrived and began talking about his day at the Ministry.

"Dinner was" began one twin.

"Absolutely fantastic," continued the other.

"Mum," they finished together.

"Now, Harry," said Fred, taking Harry by the arm and leading the way to their old room. "George and I want to let our partner know what's going on with the shop."

"We're doing really well and have some new products we're introducing." George continued. "Some of them are being developed strictly for the war effort."

"And we want you to know about them. We want you to use whatever you need." Fred continued.

"And if we don't have it, let us know," George said.

"And we'll create it just for you." Fred finished.

"Fred, George, could you two stop whiplashing like that. My neck is starting to hurt." Harry chided.

The twins began to explain about their secrecy notes. Only the writer and the recipient could read it. Then there was the fire paper. It burned up after reading. Great for those notes you didn't want left around. They talked about their vanishing cloaks; similar to the vanishing hats they had back at Hogwarts, only now you would become invisible while wearing them. And of course, there was the polyjuice nougat. Just add a bit of hair from someone, swallow and you were that person for an hour. They also offered, just for Order members (and Harry of course), muggle contacts that would change eye-color.

"We can get these in your prescription if you want to give up your glasses." George tempted. "Let you sneak around some."

"Not much chance of that with your scar, but then there's always the new scar kit." Fred stated. "It will cover any existing scar or create a scar wherever you want one."

"Again, great for spies."

"Go anywhere,"

"Be anyone,"

"And not be noticed."

"Or found again," George ended.

"You're doing it again." Harry looked back and forth between the two of them. "You know you two are going to get me in trouble. If not with the Ministry, then with Hogwarts, or your Mum."

"We even offer a complete line of hair care products now." Fred began again.

"Change the color"

"Length"

"Style,"

"You name it."

"We can even erase the freckles off little Ronniekins," George said as Ron entered the room.

"So, this is where you got off to," Ron said. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," the twins stated together.

"What new products do you have?" Ron asked.

"Well, we've got one you're going to die to get a hold of." George said.

"Not literally, of course," Fred finished.

"It's designed for Order members who're away on a mission."

"Munchables."

"Candy that takes the place of a meal."

"For those times when you just can't stop and eat."

"Like when Hermione insists on studying through lunch or dinner?" Ron interrupted. He was getting a headache from the way the twins kept finishing each other's sentences, but at least he was used to it. After all, he grew up listening to them talk this way.

"Yeah, that'll make Hermione really happy. No more meal breaks." Harry muttered.

"If you tell her about them, I'll kill you two." Ron stated emphatically.


	4. The Wedding

Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish it were. Just borrowing it for a while.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had a 3-day craft show this past weekend and am still recovering. The next chapter may also be delayed as I recover and prepare for the next one.

Aftermath. Chapter 4. The Wedding

The morning of the wedding broke clear and beautiful. A bright summer's day with cotton candy clouds in the blue sky. The garden at the Burrow was spotless and shimmered with golden auras around the chairs and bridal arch.

As a surprise, Harry had asked Dobby to come over and help with the preparations. There were bubbles containing pictures of Bill and Fleur floating all over the garden. There were even some with Harry's picture in them that Harry had missed. He had already _accidentally _destroyed quite a number of them while 'putting them in the right spots.' Dobby had stayed to help Mrs. Weasley with all the decorations and food.

"Anything for Harry Potter and his Wheezy's family" Dobby said in a firm voice.

Mrs. Weasley was appalled. She had never had a house-elf and didn't want one. She was a firm believer in doing things for herself. Still, Dobby refused to take no for an answer and she finally gave in. She just made sure things looked the way she wanted them to, not the way Dobby may have left them. "Just tweaking it a bit," she said when Harry caught her.

"I understand completely, Mrs. Weasley," Harry agreed. "Dobby can be a bit excitable."

Remus and Tonks were among the first guests to arrive.

"How're you doing?" Remus asked Harry.

"Pretty good, all things considered," Harry responded. "Yourself?"

"The full moon was pretty rough, but I'll survive."

"Have you found anyone to make the Wolfsbane Potion for you?" Harry asked. He was thinking that with the Half Blood Prince's potions book, he could probably make it. Or at least teach Tonks.

"No," Remus answered. "Severus was the only one who could make it properly. Now with him gone, I'll have to suffer through each full moon. I still find it hard to believe he killed Professor Dumbledore."

"I saw him do it," Harry responded hotly. "He had such hate and anger in his eyes as he said the words. Professor Dumbledore always trusted him. Told me he had to get back to Snape that night. Didn't want Madame Pompfrey, just Snape. I even heard him plead with Snape. Then he killed him. Not a single sign of regret. Not a tear or even 'sorry'."

"That's the problem with that curse, Harry." Remus emphasized. "You have to hate to make the killing curse work. If you don't have a lot of hate and anger, it just won't work."

"Then I'll never be able to kill Voldemort. I don't think I can hate anyone that much," Harry said.

"You'll probably have to find another way," Remus said positively. "You don't have that much hate in your entire body. You love too easily; you've always wanted to help others. It's probably your biggest fault."

"Thanks, Remus," Harry said jokingly. "That's all I needed to hear from you now, my saving people things going to get in my way of killing Voldemort."

"Not necessarily, Harry," Remus countered. "Think of all the innocent people you'll be saving by ridding the world of Voldemort. Besides, you won't be alone when you go after him. No matter what, there'll be a lot of others with you."

Turning to Mrs. Weasley and changing the subject, Remus asked "how was Bill through the full moon last week?"

"Fine," Mrs. Weasley responded. "Just don't overcook his meat. He almost ate it raw. Barely let me warm it at all. And his eyes, almost golden in color for a couple of days."

"That's good." Remus said confidently. "I didn't think he'd go through a full change since Greyback wasn't transformed when he bit him. That's probably all he'll have to put up with."

"Well, as Fleur says, it's good he's marrying her. We British cook our meat too much for her liking," Mrs. Weasley stated, imitating Fleur's heavy accent..

"Come let's get seats," Tonks said as she returned to Remus' side. "I've looked over the perimeter and everything appears to be fine."

"You don't think there'll be trouble do you?" Harry asked.

"We don't like to take chances," Remus responded.

"There are several aurors here from the Ministry, not to mention the Order. And, we've put up anti-apparition wards," Mr. Weasley said as he came towards them. "Come, Molly, its almost time."

The wedding was beautiful. The bride caught nearly every eye in her stunning robes of white French lace. Ginny was gorgeous in her pale gold robes. So was Gabrielle, but Harry only had eyes for Ginny. Hermione nudged him and whispered, "Careful, your eyes are giving you away."

"I don't care today," Harry whispered back. "She's gorgeous. She outshines even the bride."

--------

As everyone was congregating around the food tables, Remus pulled Harry off to the side. "You'll be seventeen next week, Harry. You can go to the Ministry and take your apparition test, or we can arrange to have it done privately. You also need to go to Gringotts to sign the inheritance papers for your vaults."

"Vaults?"

"Yes," Remus replied. "Once you attain adulthood, your full inheritance comes to you. This will include any vaults that may have been left by other family members to go directly to you or to their blood or magic heir."

"How is that done?" Harry asked. There was still so much he didn't know about the wizarding world. And, now that he was an adult, he really needed to learn it fast.

"Gringotts uses a sample of your blood to trace your family. This shows not only who your parents are, but also a complete family lineage. They use this blood sample to key your vaults to you personally. When you turned 11 and entered Hogwarts, a portion of your money was removed from your vaults and placed in a 'trust vault' for your use during your school years. Once you turn 17, you will have full access to your entire inheritance."

"There's a lot about the wizarding world I still don't know," Harry said. "Remus, will you help me? Will you continue to be my 'godfather' as I learn all of this?"

"Of course, Harry. Your parents would never have wanted you to struggle through with this. That's why they made provisions for you. Just because Sirius isn't here to help you, doesn't mean you're by yourself." Remus assured him. "You'll always have help. You have me, Professor McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and of course, Ginny."

"No, I don't have Ginny," Harry said quietly, looking over where she was talking with Hermione.

"Yes, you do." Remus stated calmly. "You haven't done anything stupid with her have you?"

"I broke up with her."

"Why? You care for her deeply. I can see it in your eyes. Don't tell me you're trying to be noble or something. If I can see it, so can others."

"That's why I have to hide my feelings. I can't let anything happen to her. It would kill me." Harry said determinedly.

Harry turned away, his eyes catching a movement just outside the gardens. "Remus, how certain are you about the wards around the Burrow?"

"Very, why?"

"Nothing. Well, I thought I saw a movement over there." Harry pointed towards a grove of trees a short distance away.

"Keep an eye on it, but be casual about it." Remus warned. "I'll go talk to Tonks and Moody."

"Remus, do the wards keep out animals?" Harry asked quietly.

"I don't know, why?"

"Because I think Nagini is here," Harry began.

They heard cracks of apparition coming from the trees, and heard someone, Mad-Eye, possibly, "Everyone inside. The wards are down."

Suddenly there was fighting everywhere.

"Gabrielle, inside now." Fleur's unmistakable accent.

"Ginny keep her inside, protect her." That was Bill.

Curses flew.

"Impedimenta"

"Crucio"

"Stupefy"

"Expelliaramus"

"Protego"

"Ginny, get back inside."

"No, I can help."

"The Aurors are here."

Crack, apparitions, moans, groans, sobbing from the garden.

"They've gone," one of the Ministry Aurors said.

"Taken their injured, too, it appears," said another Auror.

"Is everyone okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking frantically for signs of injuries. "Enervate."

"I'm okay, Mum," Ron muttered as Mrs. Weasley began a quick once over.

"Ginny, you okay?" Harry was frantic.

"Yeah, I think so. Got hit by a cutting curse, but Hermione stopped the bleeding."

"You were told to stay inside with Gabrielle. I didn't want you out here."

"I locked Gabrielle in my room. Someone better go let her out."

"Mrs. Delacour, Gabrielle is in Ginny's room. I'll go get her for you." Hermione had noticed Fleur's mom in a near panic.

"Ginny," Harry began.

"Harry," Ginny started at the same time.

"Ladies first," Harry said.

"I couldn't stay inside. I couldn't bear not knowing what was happening to you. I love you. I couldn't stand losing you without trying so help." Ginny sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

"Ginny, don't," Harry said pulling her to him. "Please don't cry. I just didn't want you in danger. I love you so much, I couldn't stand it if you were hurt."

They stood in the garden with their arms around each other amidst the ruined reception. The Ministry Aurors replaced the wards, and left after questioning everyone. As Harry and Ginny stood arm in arm, they looked around, they noticed Remus holding Tonks, Bill with Fleur, Ron and Hermione, even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing hand in hand. Charlie and the twins just looked at each other.

"Well," Charlie said loudly. "It looks like everything's going to be alright."

"Yeah," said one of the twins. "Let's see if there's any food left."

Everyone laughed and the mood lightened up.

"Yes," said the other twin. "We've got a wedding to celebrate!"

--------

Please take the time to review and tell me what you think. Thanks.


	5. Apparition and Birthday Surprises

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did. Someone else thought up these characters. I'm just taking them out to play with.

AN: Thanks for the reviews.

Aftermath. Chapter 5. Apparition and Birthday Surprises.

"Remus, do you think Ron and I could practice our apparating here," Harry asked.

"Sure," Remus answered. "With all the adult wizards here, you won't be noticed, and we'll be around to fix you if you manage to splinch yourselves."

"Well, we don't think that'll happen," Ron said.

"You're the one who left an eyebrow back in Hogsmeade," Hermione chimed in.

"Thanks for reminding me of that," Ron grumbled.

They spent the afternoon practicing apparating around the garden until Fred and George arrived and called for a quick game of Quidditch. Instantly, Fred, George, Charlie, Ron, Ginny and Harry were on their brooms chasing each other down with an old quaffle. The game ended in a tie when Mrs. Weasley called them in for dinner.

After dinner, Ron and Hermione disappeared into the gardens.

"Do you think he'll get back with Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know. Doubt it, but I wish he would." Ron replied.

"It would be nice to have someone in Hogwarts to do any research we might need done while we're out on our hunt." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you should suggest that to Harry." Ron was skeptical. After all, this was his little sister they were talking about. "I don't want Ginny in any danger, but it's obvious their being apart is tearing her up."

"Did you know she cries herself to sleep most nights?" Hermione stated quietly.

"No." Ron thought for a moment; then said quietly, "I think it's time her brothers spoke up on her behalf."

"Just be careful not to get Harry mad at you. Maybe if you let it slip to the others, they can help." Hermione suggested.

"Maybe," Ron said as he moved closer to her. "But, I don't want to talk about my brothers or my sister right now." He leaned in to her and gave her a kiss. They sat down on a bench and talked about other things for a while before heading back into the house. On their way in, they noticed Ginny sitting in the swing. Harry was pushing her gently. Maybe there was hope there after all.

------

Harry woke up suddenly. Something had startled him. It was later than usual and no one had come in to wake them up. He sat up and noticed Ron wasn't in his bed. Harry dressed quickly and crept down the stairs. Something was up. There was a lot of quiet chatter going on in the kitchen and he could smell something wonderful.

"Shhh. You'll wake Harry if you're not careful," Mrs. Weasley admonished. "The least you can do is to let him sleep in on his birthday."

"Oi, what's going on in here?" Harry said loudly. Nearly everyone jumped, except George, who had noticed him lurking just outside the door.

"There you are Harry," Mrs. Weasley stated as if she wasn't the one trying to let him sleep in. "Come over here and sit yourself down. You need a good breakfast today. Arthur and Remus should be here soon. They'll take you and Ron to the Ministry for your apparition tests. Then, I understand you need to go to Gringott's. I thought the rest of us could meet you at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and get some shopping done."

"Sure. That'd be great." Harry replied.

After a filling breakfast, Ron and Harry went outside to get some more practice in before their tests.

"Boys, are you ready to go?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Be right there, Dad," Ron shouted from the back garden. Both of them appeared right at Mr. Weasley's elbow, startling him somewhat.

"That was quite good. Now if you two can do that when told by the examiner, you won't have any problems." Hermione said jokingly. Harry heard a snicker from the living room and knew Ginny had heard.

The four of them flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and walked to the Ministry. When they arrived at the Guest Entrance, they gave their names and reasons for entering the Ministry. When they presented their wands for inspection, Harry received the usual glances at his scar. He also noticed that the room had become quiet since their arrival.

"You don't think these people expect me to do something in here do you?" Harry asked of Remus.

"No," Remus replied. "But they do expect you to do something eventually."

"Why?" Harry asked angrily. "Just because I'm the 'Boy Who Lived'?"

"They think you're the 'Chosen One' now." Remus replied. "Most people think you're the only one who can defeat Voldemort now that Professor Dumbledore is dead. Haven't you been getting the Prophet?"

"Ron or Hermione always get it. They read it and let me know what's going on. They haven't said much other than the Ministry is still looking for Snape." Harry told him. "It's not like I enjoy reading about myself in the paper and Ron and Hermione seem to protect me from what's written."

"You have two really good friends in those two. I hope you don't ever try to push them away like you have with Ginny." Remus said gently. "Have you considered that she could be your strength in all of this?"

"Yeah," Harry replied softly. "I have thought about it. Professor Dumbledore always told me my ability to love was what separated me from Voldemort. But, I don't want her hurt. I couldn't handle losing her. I've lost so much already."

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it then, shall we Harry?" Remus responded.

"Apparition testing and licensing this way," Ron called. He had found the signs pointing them towards the fate-filled room that determined whether or not you could legally apparate. "I hope I do okay this time."

"You'll do great, Ron," Harry assured him. "You've been doing it all over the yard at home."

"I sure hope so, otherwise, the twins will tease me something awful."

"Not to mention Hermione and Ginny. They know you failed in Hogsmeade." Harry said teasingly.

"Thanks, Harry. That's just the confidence I need now." Ron was showing his nervousness.

"It'll be okay, Ron." Mr. Weasley said calmly as they entered the testing area.

Both boys signed in and sat down to wait. According to the sign, testing started at 10 a.m. and they had arrived a few minutes early. While waiting, they read through the "Rules for Apparition" and studied the "Three D's: Destination, Determination and Deliberation". They said hi to several classmates from Hogwarts and nodded to number of other teenagers they didn't know. Everyone looked nervous. Everyone jumped when Wilkie Twycross stepped into the room and called the first two names. "We will be testing you two at a time. You will be taken to a separate location and asked to apparate back to the testing room. A tester will be at each location and notes will be compared prior to your receiving your individual licenses. In the event you are unsuccessful in this test, you will have the opportunity to resume classes, new classes start next week, or returning to be re-tested no sooner than two weeks from today."

Ron and Harry looked at each other. "I can't afford to fail this time," Ron said. "You won't have a problem since you were successful in Hogsmeade, even if you were too young to take the test."

"You won't have a problem either," Harry said encouragingly. "You've been doing it all week and haven't left so much as an eyelash behind."

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley," Mr. Twycross called a few minutes later. They looked at each other as they stood up and started laughing.

"This is no time for laughing," Mr. Twycross said sternly.

"No, sir," Harry and Ron both answered.

"It's just our way of relaxing each other," Harry said as they followed Mr. Twycross into the testing room.

"That's right. I remember you from Hogsmeade this past spring." Mr. Twycross said as he looked Ron over. "Left an eyebrow behind, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I've been practicing a lot since then." Ron replied.

"Who's been supervising your practice sessions?"

"My mum and dad as well as all my older brothers and some of family friends."

"Well, then," Mr. Twycross said. "Let's see how you do. This will be your final destination. " With that they left the testing room, went down several corridors, up a flight of stairs and out to the lobby. They exited the Ministry of Magic and entered a nearby building.

"This is where you'll begin your test," Mr. Twycross stated. "When I tell you to, you will enter the marked area and apparate back to the testing room. You will wait there until you are told to leave. I will be there as soon as both of you have left this room. Mr. Potter, you first."

Harry stepped into the circle, concentrated, then with a loud CRACK, disapparated. Mr. Twycross looked over the area carefully, then said, "go ahead, Mr. Weasley."

Ron, as Harry had done just moments before, stepped into the circle, took a deep breathe, and followed Harry with an even louder CRACK.

Mr. Twycross joined them in the testing room seconds later. "Well, young men, you did it. Nothing left behind. I see two eyebrows on both of you as well as two legs and two arms each. No heads left behind, no toes or fingers either. You've done great. Here are your test results. Please give it to Stacey out front. She'll prepare your licenses. Have a nice day."

Harry and Ron left the testing room in fits of laughter. "Just my luck," Ron said. "He remembered me."

"Yeah, but now you've passed." Harry responded.

"Success." Both boys nearly shouted at Remus and Mr. Weasley.

"Let's go eat, I'm starved," Ron said.

"You're always hungry, Ron." Harry replied.

"Do you two think you can apparate to the Leaky Cauldron?" Remus asked. "If so, the apparition point is in the alley just behind it. If you're nervous about the distance or the location, you can take my arm. We can go together."

"We'll be fine," both answered together. Neither wanting to admit they were a little nervous.

"Let's go then." Remus said as he disapparated. Mr. Weasley waited on the boys to leave, then he, too, disapparated and met up with the others in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. When they arrived, they entered the pub and were surprised at how empty it was.

Not many people went about these days, what with the constant threat of the Death Eaters about. They knew Diagon Alley would be nearly deserted. But, they expected the Leaky Cauldron to be full of Weasley's. Harry saw Hermione sitting over in a corner reading a book.

"Where's everyone," Harry asked as he walked over to join her.

"What are you reading?" Ron asked as he sat down.

"They'll be here shortly," Hermione answered Harry as she lifted the book to allow Ron to read the title.

"Hogwarts, A History, again?" Ron said after he read the title.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Hermione said. "We need to know more about the founders and this seemed like a good place to start."

The floo erupted as a massive amount of red hair appeared. Some came in from the back door and others entered through the floo, shaking off ash as they came. Even Tonks was sporting red hair.

"Hello, Tom," Arthur said as he entered. "We thought we'd have lunch here since we've got some business down the street."

"Arthur, Molly," Tom greeted them. "Good to see you. Don't get much business lately, what with the situation these days."

"We'll have your best stew for lunch," Molly said. "And, we're not worried about the situation. Got our oldest son married off and feel like celebrating a little."

"Butter beers all around," both twins said as they joined the rest of their family.

Ron, Harry and Hermione moved to the big table in the center of the room to join the rest of the Weasleys, Remus and Tonks. It turned into a large celebration as food and butter beer was enjoyed by all.

As they were finishing, a small owl came flying in and went to Mr. Weasley. Not recognizing the owl, he took the note from it and read it with trepidation.

"I've received word that an attack may be possible today if Harry is seen in Diagon Alley. Recommend extreme caution. Minerva McGonagall."

"What is it, Arthur," Molly asked.

"Nothing of importance," he replied as he handed the note to Remus.

"Okay, everyone. Let's get back to business." Arthur began in a more formal tone. "Both of these young men passed their apparition tests with flying colors." Remus handed the note back to Arthur and he passed it on to Molly.

"Oh, dear," Molly said as she finished reading it. "I just remembered, I left some stuff out on the counter that should have been put up in the cooling cupboard. Ginny, let's you and I go home. Hermione, I could sure use your help this afternoon. Why don't you and Ron come on home as well."

"Harry, let's go take care of our business," Remus said as he and Tonks stood up. Tonks was looking around yet again. It seemed as if she hadn't stopped her surveillance since she entered, but it was definitely more noticeable now.

"Ron, Hermione," Harry said in a conspiratorial tone. "I think something's up. I think that note contained some sort of warning."

Harry turned to Ginny, "Ginny, I'll see you at home soon. Go help your mum do whatever it is she suddenly remembered."

"Yeah, like I believe that," Ginny replied, somewhat sarcastically. "I put everything up exactly where it belonged before we left. We checked three times. Something is up. You'll let me know later?

"Sure, just go and be safe." Harry told her. "I'll be with Remus and Tonks, so I'll be okay. Besides, I'm an adult now. No more warning letters for under age magic."

Harry succeeded in getting her to smile as she turned to follow her mother to floo home.

"We want to check out things at WWW, so we'll be along in a few minutes." Ron told his mum.

"I'll make sure he keeps it a quick visit." Hermione assured Mrs. Weasley.

"They'll be fine, Mum," Charlie added quickly. "I'll go with them." He turned to Ron and added quietly, "It'll take a while for her to remember that you're an adult."

Mr. Weasley said his goodbyes as he left for his job at the Ministry.

The group quickly left the Leaky Cauldron, and entered Diagon Alley. They went straight to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and entered through the front door. They looked over the shelves of goods and made their way to the back room.

Once inside, Remus turned to Harry, "do you have your invisibility cloak with you?"

"Sure, I don't go anywhere without it." Harry told him.

"Okay, put it on and we'll go to Gringott's." Remus said.

"I'll see you guys at the Burrow," Harry said to Ron and Hermione. He put his invisibility cloak on and followed Tonks out the front door. Tonks and Remus walked quickly towards Gringott's. Once there, they made sure Harry was inside before they let the door close behind them. They asked for a private room, and once inside it, Harry removed his invisibility cloak.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Griphook said when the cloak came off. "We expected you here today, but actually thought it would be first thing this morning. Let me just get the paperwork we need."

Remus, Tonks and Harry talked about plans for Grimauld place while they were alone. Harry had considered naming Remus the secret keeper, but Remus halted that by saying that he and the Weasleys were too logical. His secret keeper needed to be someone who was not a logical selection, but would still need to be someone who could be trusted completely.

"Can anyone be a Secret Keeper?" Harry asked. "Do they have to be human?"

"No, you can ask Griphook if you'd like." Remus replied.

Just then Griphook returned and began to explain the process to Harry. "Normally, this is process is done in private. However, if you're parent or guardian is with you, it is acceptable."

"I want Remus and Tonks to stay," Harry said.

"No problem," Griphook said. "First, I need to you sign your full name at the top of this page, then I'll need a drop of your blood placed after it."

"Sure," Harry said as he picked up a quill. He dipped it in the ink jar, signed 'Harry James Potter,' picked up his wand and touched it to the tip of his finger, then placed a drop of blood on the paper after his name. He looked on in awe as the paper began filling up with names. Immediately below his were the names of his parents. He noticed a third column with Sirius' name at the top. He saw his grandparents on his father's side of the family listed next. He also noticed a series of names below his mother's name, but they all had a star after them. Then there were a series of other names without the star.

"The star indicates squibs," Griphook explained. "Squibs cannot inherit certain items. This list will tell us what vaults you are entitled to." It seems his mother was the first magical person in her family for several generations.

"That does it," Griphook said after several minutes. "You inherit the Potter homes and vaults. You are the last living Potter, young man, and should make arrangements soon in the event of your untimely death without issue. You also inherit the entire Black fortunes and houses, not previously bequeathed to other family members. There's also a vault you inherit from your mother's side, which is not included in the Potter vaults. It seems Lily Evans Potter never signed an inheritance disclosure document. I'll have a complete list available for you in a few minutes. Would you like to look at these vaults now?"

"No," Harry said. "But, I would like to make a withdrawal from my primary vault if I may."

"Certainly, let me get someone to escort you." Griphook said. "I'll meet you back here with the lists when you're through."

A few minutes later, Harry left the bank, once again under his invisibility cloak. As Remus held the door for Tonks and Harry, they heard the cracks of apparitions and shouts of curses being thrown. Immediately, Tonks and Remus joined the battle with a quick word to Harry, "Get out of here now."

"No, way, I can help." Harry told them both.

"You're the one they're after. Show yourself, but use a strong shield first, then apparate out of here." Remus said firmly. "That's the best way to protect everyone here and help at the same time."

Harry removed the cloak, "Protego." Crack. He apparated straight to the Burrow. Molly and Ginny ran to him, throwing their arms around him immediately.

"Harry," Ginny cried. "I was so worried. It was taking so long, and then when George flooed us that they had seen death eaters in Diagon Alley. I've been so worried.

Remus and Tonks arrived a few minutes later. "It seems they left after they saw you disapparate." Remus informed them. "WWW looked like it took a hit, but everything…" He never got to finish the sentence.

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione called from inside the Burrow, "Fred and George are okay. They just flooed and said they would be here after they cleaned up a couple of shelves that got knocked over."

"Thank you Hermione," Mrs. Weasley answered. "And please call me Molly. Harry, you too. There's no need to stand on formality when we're going to be so close."

Ginny moved to put her arms around her mother when she saw her near tears. "It's okay, Mum," she said. "We're all growing up, but we'll be okay. Fred and George are adults and fully capable of taking care of themselves. Remember, they learned from you and Dad as well as from Hogwarts."

"Besides," Ron said as he, too, put his arms around her, "Charlie's with them. No one knows more about dealing with dangerous animals than him. Well, other than perhaps Hagrid, but he's more likely to try to be friends with dangers animals, but not with death eaters," Ron finished lamely.

"Come on inside everyone," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly. "We've a supper to prepare and a party to have."

"Yeah, let's have a party," Fred, or was it George, said, stepping out the back door.

"Sure, what is it a birthday or something?" the other one chimed in.

------

Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. What a Party!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sure wish it was.

Thanks to those who've reviewed. Yes, I know, I suck at writing fight scenes (according to my worst critic - my son, Shadow Imperium). But, I'll try to improve before the next one comes up.

From Chapter 5

_"Come on inside everyone," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly. "We've a supper to prepare and a party to have."_

_"Yeah, let's have a party," Fred, or was it George, said, stepping out the back door._

_"Sure, what is it a birthday or something?" the other one chimed in._

Aftermath. Chapter 6. What a Party!

Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny immediately went into the kitchen and began cooking dinner. Harry tried to sneak in to help and was immediately banished to the living room.

Ron looked at him curiously, "You weren't here a moment ago, were you?" he asked.

"No, I was in the kitchen. I wanted to see if I could help and suddenly, I found myself in here." Harry responded, slightly put out.

"I know better. You just wanted to see what they're up to," Ron replied. "That happened to the twins many times."

"Yeah, but," Harry began.

"How about a game of chess?" Ron asked. "You'd best forget about whatever it is they're up to in there and just enjoy the party when it starts."

Ron and Harry played a game of chess, Ron winning as usual, when the twins entered the living room.

"Where've you been?" Ron asked.

"No where in particular," Fred answered.

"Just out for a bit of fresh air," George replied.

"What did you do?" Ron asked again.

"How about exploding snap?" Fred said quickly.

The four of them enjoyed several hands of exploding snap before Hermione and Ginny joined them. After a few minutes, Ginny caught Harry's eye and they left the house for a quiet walk. Outside they found a path lit with fluttering fireflies, giving off a red and golden hue. There were floating hearts located here and there as well. As they started down it, Harry noticed a floating paper, that when he looked at it carefully, said in a loud Fred and George voice: "That's our little sister you've got your arms around!"

Harry and Ginny jumped apart. They had discovered what the twins had been up to. Leary now about what else they might find, they still enjoyed the quiet walk down the romantically lit path, totally unconcerned by the Lookout Eyes peering around the various plants and bushes.

When they returned, it was to the boisterous sounds of "Happy Birthday Harry!" Charlie, Remus and Tonks were there.

"You planned this, didn't you, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Well, I was part of it," she replied.

"You were the best part," he said softly. "A nice distraction to get me out of the way for the surprise."

"Well, I did ask if there was anything I could do to help," she offered.

They sat down to a delicious dinner of roast, potatoes, gravy, beans, and a huge birthday cake, with 17 flaming wands on top. When everyone had their fill, Harry was led into the living room.

Harry was again surprised by a large stack of presents. He was shocked. This was more than he had ever expected. He received a journal from Ginny, "To put your thoughts in, so you can share them with me when you are able." A chess set from Ron, "Maybe you'll do better with your own set." A book from Hermione, Safely Destroying Magical Items "To help you with your task." He also received a desk set from Remus and Tonks, and a load of jokes and sweets. One of his favorite gifts was the shield cloak from the twins.

"This is perfect, guys," he told them. "Now I can wear this and never be caught completely off guard."

As the party was beginning to break up, they heard a noise from the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley stuck her head in and went to the floo. There was Professor McGonagall. Well, her head at least.

"Finally, Molly," she said. "I've been getting all kinds of warnings through the Order hotlines. Something is up. I don't know exactly what, but I wouldn't doubt if you're not safe there anymore. I suggest you make arrangements to leave as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Minerva," Molly said. "We'll make arrangements tomorrow."

In the living room, the twins were showing off some of their latest jokes and everyone was laughing. Harry looked around and stopped laughing rather suddenly. He noticed Remus had a strange look on his face. Like he had heard something.

"Quiet, everyone." Harry said.

"Get down," Remus whispered. "I think there's someone outside."

Suddenly, the garden was filled with deatheaters.

"Nox," Tonks said. The lights went out, throwing the living room into darkness.

"Molly, call the Aurors," Tonks called softly as she and Remus slipped out the back door.

Charlie and Arthur exited quickly and quietly through the front door. Not wanting the fighting to be inside, the others quickly followed.

It seemed as if there were deatheaters everywhere. They were using blasting curses and reducto curses at anything that moved. It was only a few minutes before the Ministry Aurors began to join them, trying to stun and take down the deatheaters that were there.

"Relashio"

"Protego" Harry called as he dodged.

"Avada Kedavra" Another death eater called out.

Harry dodged quickly, and looked behind him as he saw a flash of green light pass by on his right. He saw an Auror hit the ground. He saw another curse hit the garden wall, behind which Ginny and Hermione were taking cover.

"Crucio." Screams of agony. Harry knew that voice. It was Ginny.

He looked at the deatheater that had sent the curse, dodged one coming his way and shouted "Sectusempra."

The deatheater immediately fell to the ground, blood flowing freely from beneath the robes and mask. Harry didn't know why he used that curse, but he was angry beyond words. He looked up quickly to see Remus dodge a curse, return with a stunning spell, and look at Harry. The look said it all. Harry knew he was in for it now. He had just used a dark curse that Remus didn't know anything about. He knew he was in big trouble now.

Ginny got slowly to her feet and fired off a stunning curse at another deatheater, who quickly repelled it. She protected herself with a "Protego" when another "Crucio" was shouted.

Hermione, however, sent her 'canaries of death' to attack the deatheater. While he was distracted, Ron quickly threw stunning, disarming and binding charms at him. That was another deatheater disabled. Thinking this might work well, they moved on to another deatheater, but before Ron could get "Expelliaramus" out, Hermione was taken down with a slashing curse.

Harry quickly racked his brain for something less dark, pointed his wand at a group of deatheaters, thought "Levicorpus" and watched as the group of them rose suddenly in the air. He saw the stunned looks on the faces of the Aurors, who began to disarm, stun and bind the floating deatheaters. He quickly began to do the same to the remaining deatheaters, most of who had immediately apparated away.

When things began to calm down, Harry noticed Remus looking at him with fury in his eyes. He knew he was in for it when Remus caught up with him. Doing the only thing he could think of, and fearing for his life in a way that only a pissed off werewolf godfather could make him, he concentrated, spun and with a crack apparated to Ginny's side. He picked her up carefully, and held her close, muttering soft words of comfort. He knew what it was like to be placed under the cruciatus curse and knew she was hurting all over.

Molly hurried over to Ron and Hermione. She quickly placed some clotting charms on the worst of the cuts. "Let's get her inside and upstairs," she said. "Fred, help Ron. George, call Hogwarts and see if we can get Madame Pomfrey. This may be more than I can take care of."

By the time they got everyone back into the Burrow, Ginny had calmed down, and Madame Pomfrey was waiting there with her bag. She quickly examined Hermione and began to heal the cuts. She gave her a blood-replenishing potion, something for the pain and admonished her to remain in bed for at least two days. She then performed a cursory exam of Ginny and gave her some potions to drink.

"Here are some additional potions for both of you," she said firmly. "Molly, Ginny can get up tomorrow evening if she's feeling okay, but Hermione needs to remain in bed and calm for at least two days. They should be fine, but rest is of the utmost importance. Is there anything else I can do for you while I'm here?"

"No," Molly answered. "I think everyone else got by with minor scrapes and cuts. I can handle those myself. Thank you so much for coming."

"Not a problem. I'll see you at the next Order meeting. I understand Minerva wants to call one for next week sometime." With that, Madame Pomfrey stepped into the floo and with a flash of green flame, was gone.

"To bed everyone," Molly insisted.

"But, Mum," began one of the twins.

"No arguments. You two will sleep here tonight. Since Hermione is in your room, you can sleep in Percy's room." Molly was firm. She wanted her family safe around her tonight.

"Yes, Mum," George and Fred said together.

After Molly had insured both Hermione and Ginny were tucked into bed with a dreamless sleeping draught, Molly looked at Ron and Harry and said simply. "Bed, now."

Ron and Harry went to their room and put on pajamas. They were sitting on the beds talking when they heard Tonks stumble in the living room. They quickly pulled out extendable ears and joined the twins at the top of the stairs.

"The Aurors have everything under control. They'll be back in the morning to make certain. We've put up additional charms and spells, but I think you ought to consider moving to headquarters. I don't think the Burrow is safe anymore. Mad Eye was saying it seems as though these last few attacks were calculated to see how vulnerable we are. I suspect when they hit again, there'll be no stopping them despite what we are able to do."

"I know," Arthur replied. "I'll discuss it with Molly in the morning. Is headquarters safe?"

"I believe so," Remus this time. "It is unplottable and Harry owns it now, but he hasn't named a new secret keeper. It would probably be best if he would do that before you moved in. We'll also need to help him put up new wards on the place. I'll talk to him about it. There are a few other things I'd like to talk to him about as well."

Ron looked at Harry questioningly, then heard, Arthur again.

"Would you two like to sleep over tonight? We can easily conjure a bed in here for you."

"If you don't think it will be an imposition," Remus answered. "That way I can talk to Harry tonight or first thing in the morning."

Harry quickly said, "Night all," jumped up and went quickly to his room. He heard sounds from downstairs as everyone began moving towards bed.

Ron joined him almost immediately, and asked. "What was that all about?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Harry said quietly and began to snore a little too loudly. Hearing someone outside their door, Ron did the same.

"I think they're both asleep, I'll have to talk to Harry tomorrow." Remus said to Arthur as they looked in on the boys.

-----------

Hope the fight scene was better in this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
